4 plus one Italian
by Mahnmut
Summary: A wormhole malfunctions. Except this time, it's Allura's fault, and Pidge really hates her for it because she's now in an entire new reality. And bizarrely, she's stuck there with 4 Shiros. (so fails to have sven in the lists, and this fic also hinges off the kuron clone!shiro theory so that's another character)


**HELLO THI S IS MAHNMUT AND I REALLY AM OBSESSED WITH VOLTRON AND I SHOULD PROBABLY BE WRITING THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR THAT OTHER FIC I'VE BEEN MEANING TO WRITE**

 **I do not own VLD or Agent's of Shield but I do own my OC's and plot.**

 **This chapter begins at the Sven episode. (** ** _Sven is the best)_**

 ** _kaltenecker is actually better_**

* * *

"Form Voltron!" the team cheered, the massive robot forming.

"We need to find the exact spot we came in or else we might not make it home," Pidge said, as Voltron pushed the comet forward. She scanned the area as the Altean ship started firing. "I found it!"

The whole team pushed Voltron and their lions forward, as the golden light of the rift between realities appeared. With a final push, they were slung forward into their reality, leaving behind the previous reality.

Pidge groaned, slumping forward into her chair.

"Paladins! Are you okay!" came Coran's frantic voice over the comms.

Pidge groaned again before replying. "Yeah. All good. I'm okay-"

"Yoo-hoo!" a cheery Scandinavian accent called. Sven pulled himself up from the entrance to the lower levels of the Green Lion, peering up at Pidge who had swiveled around.

"Actually, guys?" said Pidge, gaping at Sven. "We have a bit of a problem."

* * *

"So, uh, what made you think that it would be a good idea to get onto a ship form another reality?" asked Keith, attempting to emulate the aura of a leader which the previous Black Paladin had. He looked up at Shiro's counterpart ( _who was taller than him, curse that ridiculous Scandinavian!)_ and tried to stare him down. Key word: tried.

As it seemed, Shiro was most definitely a natural leader, even in another reality. Sven crouched a bit, setting him at eye level with Keith, who was suddenly not so tense anymore. "Eh, our reality has pretty much gone to hell, the Guns of Gamara are quite dead. Slav and me could only, eh, prevent those Alteans from spreading their terror."

"So you're just going to leave all the people in your reality because you think there is no hope! You're just going to abandon them?" Keith shouted, fists clenched.

"There is one rebel base left, and its occupants consist of Slav, me, and a few others. Pretty much screwed, so yes."

Keith scowled, pivoting on his heel and briskly walking away. He paused at the door. "I'm going to the bridge. And Pidge? Sven came in your lion, you can supervise him." The door whirred open and Keith was gone (presumably to comfort Allura).

Pidge stared at Keith retreating figure, shaking her head. "Sorry about that, Sven. Keith's a bit worried about Shiro, and, well..."

"Oh yes, but it is it no problem," said Sven, waving his hand. "I understand. This Shiro I am, he must have been very important to Keith?"

"Shiro _is_ really important to Keith. He's important to all of us, but Keith the most. I don't know the whole story, but I'm petty sure they met while Keith was in the foster system. Shiro must have become really important to Keith, like a brother or like his only stable family member or something like that. Definitely a brother figure though. When the Black Lion showed up, empty, he was really shook. We all were. But he he's been trying to hide his frustration at not being able to find Shiro, and I think you showing up and all was really a blow to him," Pidge said, slightly breathless from her rant.

"I think I understand," said Sven, nodding slightly. "He did look very, you call it shocked, I think? When you broke my mask?"

Pidge nodded. "I think that's enough enough over-analysis of Keith's psychosis for a lifetime. There's several empty rooms for guests, I think. You can choose one, man. I think there's one near the kitchen..."

* * *

 **Yeah so I just wanted to get Sven in so it'S A SHORT FIRST chapter. Also it is going to be many chapters before the whole crossover thing actually begins.**


End file.
